Michael Giacchino
|Tod= |Geburtsort= Riverside, New Jersey, USA |Nationalität= US-amerikanisch |Wohnort= |Familie= |Beruf= Komponist |SWRolle= *Komponist der Filmmusik zu Rogue One (Film)http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/star-wars-rogue-one-replaces-929387 *FN-3181 in Das Erwachen der Macht (Cameo-Auftritt) |Rollen= |Auszeichnungen= *1 Oscar *diverse weitere Awards }} Michael Giacchino ist ein US-amerikanischer Komponist, der am 10. Oktober 1967 in Riverside, New Jersey, USA geboren wurde. Er schrieb u.a. die Soundtracks zu den Videospielen Medal of Honor und Call of Duty, sowie zu Filmen wie Star Trek und Oben. Zudem schreibt er den Score zu Rogue One (Film). Biografie Giacchino wurde in Riverside im Staat New Jersey geboren und wuchs in Edgewater Park, New Jersey auf. In seiner Kindheit hörte er vor allem Musik aus den 60er Jahren, was - laut seiner Aussage - seine Kompositionen beeinflusse. So arbeitete er später mit Menschen zusammen, die bereits in den 50ern die Filmmusik beeinflusst haben.Bericht der L.A. Times Bereits Ende der 90er Jahre komponierte Giacchino Musik für verschiedene Videospiele. Seinen Durchbruch in Hollywood schaffte er, als er 2004 die Musik zur Serie Lost schrieb. Im selben Jahr kam auch der Pixar-Film Die Unglaublichen in die Kinos, den Giacchino unterlegt hatte. 2006 folgte mit Mission: Impossible III Giacchinos erster Film der Reihe. 2007 schrieb er - wie bereits bei Die Unglaublichen für Pixar-Regisseur Brad Bird - den Score zu Ratatouille. 2009 erwies sich als sehr erfolgreiches Jahr für Giacchino, da er sowohl Star Trek als auch Oben vielgelobt unterlegte. 2011 erschien Mission: Impossible - Phantom Protocol, dessen Score ebenfalls von Giacchino stammt. Auch zu J.J. Abrams Super 8 und Disneys Cars 2 schrieb er im selben Jahr die Filmmusik. Des weiteren vertonte er Star Trek Into Darkness (2013), Planet der Affen: Revolution (2014) und Jurassic World (2015). 2016 erschien mit Star Trek Beyond der dritte Star Trek-Film mit Giacchinos Musik. Zudem gab er mit Doctor Strange sein Debüt im Marvel Cinematic Universe, außerdem wird er mit Rogue One erstmals einen Star Wars-Film unterlegen. 2006 erhielt Michael Giacchino eine Grammy-Nominierung für die Filmmusik zu Die Unglaublichen - The Incredibles aus dem Jahr 2004. 2008 gewann er ihn schließlich für die Musik zu Ratatouille (2007), wegen der er im selben Jahr auch für den Oscar nominiert war. 2010 gewann er für Oben (2009) sowohl den Oscar als auch den Grammy und den Golden Globe, zudem war er mit Star Trek (2009) für den Grammy nominiert. Michael Giacchino ist Familienvater und hat 3 Kinder. Giacchino und J.J. Abrams 250px|left|thumb|[[J.J. Abrams (links) und Michael Giacchino]]J. J. Abrams verhalf Michael Giacchino in Hollywood zu Aufmerksamkeit. Erstmals arbeiteten die beiden zusammen, als Giacchino 2004 die Musik zu Lost schrieb. Genauso unterlegte er 2006 Abrams Regiedebüt Mission: Impossible III. Auch beinahe jeder weitere Film unter der Regie von J.J. Abrams hat einen von Giacchino geschriebenen Score. Als bekannt wurde, dass Abrams bei Das Erwachen der Macht Regie führen würde, gab es auch die Überlegung, Giacchino als Komponisten zu verpflichten. Allerdings sagte er selbst, dass er lieber John Williams' Musik in Star Wars hören würde, als seine. Giacchino hatte allerdings einen kurzen Auftritt als Schauspieler, welcher vermutlich auf seine gute Verbindung zu Abrams zurückzuführen ist. J.J. Abrams sagte, dass Giacchino ihm auch im frühen Stadium eines Filmes bei Themen wie der Handlung helfen könne. Wirken in Star Wars Giacchino hat einen Cameo-Auftritt in Das Erwachen der Macht. Hier spielte er den Sturmtruppler FN-3181.http://www.slashfilm.com/star-wars-the-force-awakens-cameos/ Zudem schreibt Michael Giacchino die Filmmusik zu Rogue One (Film). Ursprünglich war geplant, dass Alexandre Desplat hierfür engagiert werde. Da sich der Terminplan aufgrund von Nachdrehs jedoch änderte, war dies nicht mehr möglich, weshalb Giacchino ihn ersetzte. Filmografie (Auszug) |MO=I do pick projects because I love them. If I get into a project where I feel like either the people are there just because it's a job for them and it's not going to be an enjoyable process and it's going to be a war zone to get through, I always say no to that, regardless. Money is kind of irrelevant in all of this.}} Filme * 2004: Die Unglaublichen – The Incredibles * 2006: Mission: Impossible III * 2007: Ratatouille * 2009: Star Trek * 2009: Oben * 2011: Super 8 * 2011: Cars 2 * 2011: Mission: Impossible – Phantom Protokoll * 2012: John Carter – Zwischen zwei Welten * 2013: Star Trek Into Darkness * 2014: Planet der Affen: Revolution * 2015: Jupiter Ascending * 2015: A World Beyond * 2015: Alles steht Kopf * 2015: Jurassic World * 2016: Zoomania * 2016: Star Trek Beyond * 2016: Doctor Strange Fernsehserien * 2004: Lost * 2008: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI * 2010: Undercovers * 2012: Alcatraz Videospiele * 1997: The Lost World * 1998: The Lost World: Chaos Island * 1998: Squad Commander * 1999: Warpath: Jurassic Park * 1999: Medal of Honor * 2000: Medal of Honor: Underground * 2000: Muppets Monster Adventure * 2002: Medal of Honor: Frontline * 2002: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault * 2003: Secret Weapons over Normandy * 2003: Call of Duty * 2004: Call of Duty: United Offensive * 2004: Call of Duty: Finest Hour * 2007: Medal of Honor: Vanguard (Sammlung vorheriger MoH-Projekte) * 2007: Medal of Honor: Airborne Quellen * * * *[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/star-wars-rogue-one-replaces-929387 'Star Wars: Rogue One' Replaces Its Composer (Exclusive)] auf hollywoodreporter.com *Bericht der L.A. Times Einzelnachweise en:Michael Giacchino ru:Майкл Джаккино ko:마이클 지아키노 Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Komponisten